Smile
by blackcorrals
Summary: Hanya beberapa drabble aneh yang bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih paling fenomenal /warning: HaliYa, OOC, gaje, Typo(s), EYD, etc.
_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Boboiboy punya Animonsta Studios.**_

 _ **Cerita punya Corra :3**_

 _ **Warning; HaliYa, OOC, Gaje, humor garing, Typo(s), EYD, etc.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading^-^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *** Special**_

Pada suatu sore yang agak kesiangan-siangan. Terlihatlah sepasang kekasih yang duduk berduaan di bawah sebatang pohon pisang. Bukannya nggak modal, tapi karna si cwo' emang kaga' punya uang /re:ngelemparbarbel_itumahsamaajathor!

Setelah beberapa abad dilanda keheningan /lebay. Sang cwe' yang merasa suntuk-pun membuka percakapan.

"Hali?" panggil cwe' berhijab pink a.k.a Yaya.

"Hm.," gumam sang cwo' serba merah hitam a.k.a Halilintar.

"Kamu tau nggak, siapa orang special ketiga di hatiku?" tanya Yaya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seketika, telinga Halilintar menegak. Manik ruby-nya menatap Yaya tajam dengan muka berwarna merah padam.

"Jadi kamu punya yang 'lain'?"

"Eeh? Enggak! Maksudku, setelah kedua orang tuaku.,"

"Ooh., bilang dong! Kan aku jadi salah paham.," ujar Halilintar mendesah lega.

"Tau, nggak?"

"Hehh., tau lah! Pasti aku kan? Siapa lagi?" jawab Halilintar ke-geer-ran dan membuat Yaya merengut sebal /re:loh?_kenapa? /au:sebab…

"Iih, kamu salah! Yang benar itu, Cikgu Papa!"

 _Gubraakk…_

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat Halilintar tepar dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

 _ *** Why?**_

"Hali~"

"..."

"Kamu marah ya?"

"Hm.,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kamu lebih milih Cikgu Papa dari pada aku!" jawab Hali jutek.

"Emang salah, ya?" ujar Yaya watados.

"Tentu saja! Emangnya aku kurang apa, sih? Muka ganteng? _Chek!_ Penampilan keren? _Chek!_ Otak encer? _Chek!_ Kurang apa coba?" ujar Hali bersungut-sungut.

"Serius, mau tau?" Yaya berucap hati-hati dan di jawab anggukan mantap oleh Halilintar.

"Yang pasti., kamu itu kurang ekspresi! Dasar stoick.,"

 _Jleebbb…_

Jawaban polos itu sungguh menohok hati seorang Halilintar.

.

.

 _ *** Nonton.**_

Kini, Halilintar dan Yaya tengah berada di dalam gedung bioskop. Yaya memutuskan untuk memilih film bergenre romance dan komedi, untuk mengasah ekspresi sang kekasih katanya /au:emangnyapiso_dibogemYaya.

"Hahahaa., liat dech! Lucu banget!"

"..."

"Eeh? Hali., kok diem aja, sih? Ketawa dong.," pinta Yaya manja.

"..."

"Hali?"

"Ngghh., Zzzz.. zzzZ.. Grookkk..,"

" _Gezzz.,"_

 _Pletakk…._

Dengan itu, Yaya pergi meninggalkan Halilintar bersama sebuah benjolan sebesar tomat di kepala bertopinya /poorHali.

.

.

 _ *** Smile.**_

"Yaya, jangan marah dong.,"

"..."

"Hh., ok deh! Aku bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat kamu. Tapi, jangan marah ya? Please.," ucap Halilintar sambil menatap Yaya.

"Huhh., ok ok! Aku terima! Tapi, mulai hari ini. Kamu harus terbiasa untuk tersenyum! Deal?"

"Hh., deal!"

.

.

 _Beberapa saat kemudian., Taman Kota…_

 _._

 _._

"Huftt.,"

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya sebal. _Alasannya?_ Mari kita sorot ke arah kerumunan gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aahhh., dia ganteng banget.!"

"Aww., cute! Aahhh.,"

"Dia tersenyum ke arahku!"

"Tidak! Dia senyum padaku!"

"Padaku!"

"Oh, tidak! Tisyu mana tisyu? Aahh., aku kehabisan daraahhh..!" /tepar.

Itulah sebagian kecil teriakan absurd beberapa gadis yang berada di sana. Ingat! SEBAGIAN KECIL! /capslockjebolwoy.

"Uuh., jangan senyum ahh!"

"..."

"Asdfgh..,"

Ok! Ingatkan Yaya agar tidak pernah memaksa Halilintar untuk tersenyum, LAGI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin~_

 _._

 _ **Huhh., selesai juga akhirnya /lapkringat. Ini drabble pertama yang Corra buat_masihnewbie^-^. Tapi., yah gitu dech jadinya gaje banget /garuk"pipi.**_

 _ **Apalagi, buatnya ngebut! Semoga dapat menghibur ya. Oh, ya. Corra ucapin HBD buat Miku-chan~ ciyee yg nambah gede /digeplakMiku.**_

 _ **Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu~**_

 _ **Dan Corra berterimakasih banget buat minna-san yang sudah baca drabble aneh ini. Paipai~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Krisar diterima…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
